


Preening Peacock

by CynicalLion



Series: Fathoms of Depravity Shorts [1]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Fontaine, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Descent, Seduction, Swearing, Top Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalLion/pseuds/CynicalLion
Summary: Andrew Ryan gets dragged to a party hosted by Frank Fontaine and they end up sneaking off to have a private party together instead.
Relationships: Frank Fontaine/Andrew Ryan
Series: Fathoms of Depravity Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875355
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Preening Peacock

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated in part to jjhyperion who made me smile like an idiot and mentioned they like fluffy FontRyan.
> 
> I was already planning something nice for these two, but that really motivated me to get this bitch out.

_Frank Fontaine invites you to a gala hosted at the Adonis Luxury Resort. Music and entertainment by none other than Sander Cohen's finest and catering by the Central Square Bistro. Come celebrate the launch of Fontaine Futuristics latest line of Plasmids this Friday from 8 until midnight._

The band was playing with all the feeling and vigor one would expect from musicians hand picked by Rapture's premier artiste. The entertainment consisted of ribbon dancers who were strong and graceful, their acts tasteful yet alluring without being distracting. The food was good, food from Central Square Bistro always was, and there were servers traversing the outskirts of the dancefloor offering refreshments to resting party-goers.

It was a show of wealth, really. Just another way for Frank Fontaine to show off. Not that Ryan could grudge him for such behaviour. He was a very successful man, after all, and if the way he chose to celebrate that success was to blow his earnings on stroking his ego-- well, every man had their vices. Ryan himself drank perhaps more than he really ought to. Hence why the bar that had been set up to provide drinks for the gala was the place he'd found himself after being dragged by Diane to this dreadfully dull display.

Diane was certainly his favorite among the harem of women who clamoured for his attention and the handful of those that actually got it. Unfortunately, she knew that and she used his like of her to convince him to do things like this. To "get away from work for awhile, cut loose, have some fun". Their ideas of fun were very different. And, to make matters worse, Diane had wondered off not ten minutes after they'd arrived and he'd yet to see her since. That had been twenty minutes ago.

"Enjoyin' the party?"

Glancing to his side, Ryan found none other than Fontaine himself smirking at him from his shoulder. Of course he'd known it was him before even looking; there were very few men in Rapture with such a disregard for the English language and besides that, Fontaine did have a fairly unique voice; grating in a way and yet endlessly charming when he used it right. "Not especially." Ryan replied honestly, looking back over the dancefloor.

"Why ya stickin' 'round, then?" Fontaine pressed, taking a sip of his drink and eyeing Ryan while he wasn't paying attention. For someone who looked like he'd been dragged out of his office by his balls, he was sure dressed up, wearing a fine suit that fit him perfectly in all the right places. Fontaine supposed he always dressed like that, but still.

"Diane." Ryan answered simply, slightly bitterly. "I've been informed, none-too-politely, mind you, that I work too hard." He scoffed softly, shaking his head a bit and sipping his drink. "Imagine that. A man with an entire city to run working **too** hard. Preposterous."

"Must not disagree that much or you'd'a left once she ditched you for the server she's fuckin' in the restroom." Fontaine said, flashing Ryan a grin when he shot him a glare.

"It's rude to leave a party so soon after arriving. Unlike _some_ of us, I **care** about my public image." Ryan replied calmly, unable to stifle a slight grin when Fontaine looked dramatically wounded.

"I care 'bout my image!" He argued, pressing a hand to his chest in his mock offense. When Ryan scoffed softly and looked away, Fontaine chuckled and let his hand drop from his chest to Ryan's waist. "My image just ain't as squeaky clean as yours is." He mumbled in Ryan's ear, lightly squeezing the hip his hand was resting on and ignoring the way it made Ryan tense lightly. Fontaine pulled away before Ryan could say something to him about his proximity or nerve and offered the slightly flustered man a hand. "Dance wit' me."

Looking to Fontaine's face, Ryan realized he was serious and scoffed yet again. "No."

Pouting a bit, Fontaine set his cup down on the bar and stood in front of the older man. "C'mon, Ryan, if you're gonna stick around anyway, ya might as well spend the time doin' more than bein' a mope." He said, offering Ryan his hand again and trying a charming smile. "How ya gonna say no to the host'a the party like that?"

After glaring at his business rival, maybe friend, for a bit longer, Ryan sighed and set his drink on the bar. "Very well." He conceded in a grumble, taking Fontaine's hand and rolling his eyes as his grin grew. " **One** dance."

"I'll take what I can get." Fontaine said, sweeping Ryan onto the dancefloor and immediately taking the lead in the dance. It was fun to watch Ryan struggle to get his bearings but he tried not to be grinning too widely when the man finally caught up enough to glare at him.

"I don't follow." Ryan huffed, trying to fight Fontaine's lead in a way that wasn't too obvious. In truth, he didn't know how to dance the follow, having never done so before, but he wasn't about to tell Fontaine that. The man had an astounding talent for holding onto little, inconsequential pieces of information and using them for his gain later on.

At first Fontaine was content to ignore Ryan's protests, but he simply wouldn't fall into step so Fontaine sighed, rolling his eyes as he shifted their positions so Ryan was leading. "There. Ya happy, brat?" He huffed out, grinning again when Ryan shot him a glare.

"No." Ryan replied, clenching his teeth to keep from smiling when all that got him was a laugh. Fontaine always had such an unrestrained way about him and it was never more blatant than when he laughed; loud and free like he hadn't a care who heard or what they thought. Ryan tried his very hardest not to find it refreshing, but that didn't stop his chest from feeling lighter or his cheeks from flushing just a bit.

Noticing Ryan's blush, Fontaine couldn't help but smirk deviously but before Ryan could do more than narrow his eyes suspiciously, Fontaine was already enacting his sinister plan. The tempo of the music picked up and with it, the steps became more complex. This particular dance was currently one of Rapture's most popular and Fontaine knew all the steps well. Since Ryan wouldn't let him lead, he was going to be the most aggressive, extra follow possible.

Swinging his arm out and throwing his head back when the dance called for Ryan to swing him out, Fontaine came back with an unplanned spin and caught the way Ryan's lip trembled a little. He wanted to smile, Fontaine knew he wanted to smile. Grinning, Fontaine took every opportunity to throw in little dramatic flourishes the dance didn't call for and made the actual moves of the dance as grand as possible. By the time the song ended, Ryan was actually smiling, his teeth showing and everything.

"You're as bad as a preening peacock, Frank." Ryan muttered as Fontaine led him off of the dancefloor.

Practically beaming as he got his first name from Ryan, which was extraordinarily rare, Fontaine pulled Ryan into his arms behind a large pillar that blocked them from the general view well. Much to his surprise, Ryan didn't start fighting him or stop smiling and that only made Fontaine beam more. "Gotcha smilin' though, didn't I?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Ryan and feeling a little flutter in his chest when he got the normally stoic man to crack out a laugh before he could cover his mouth and stifle the rest.

"Mr. Fontaine, you are absolutely--" Ryan started, having removed his hand to speak but getting cut off when Fontaine leaned forward and kissed him lightly. It was jarring to be kissed so gently by a man who was normally so aggressive and it froze Ryan up instantly.

Never one to let an opportunity pass, Fontaine used Ryan's stillness to deepen the kiss and was shocked himself when Ryan actually started to kiss him back. He didn't falter, though, letting out a low hum of approval and pulling Ryan all the closer by the now-tight hold he had around the older man's waist. Ryan made a sound suspiciously close to a moan and gripped Fontaine's tie, using the leverage to pull him closer and deepen the kiss.

When Fontaine decided to poke fun at him about this later, Ryan would blame the alcohol and the music, but for now, he was feeling fairly content being held in Fontaine's strong arms. When the younger man licked his lower lip, Ryan let his tongue in, another sound escaping him as their tongues began to battle for dominance. It wasn't until one of Fontaine's hands snaked into his hair and pulled lightly that Ryan finally broke the kiss, thoroughly breathless at that point.

A little breathless himself from the unexpected intensity of the kiss, Fontaine smirked at Ryan, letting his hair go. "Why don't we take this celebration back to my place?" He asked, drinking in Ryan's flushed face and kiss-swollen lips. "I think you've fulfilled your social obligation and I don't give a crap about mine, so it's not like anyone'll miss us."

Flushing darker much to his annoyance, Ryan glanced away from Fontaine's intense gaze, finding it difficult to think straight with those dark brown eyes boring into him. "I really shouldn't." He mumbled, barely biting back a gasp as Fontaine nuzzled his ear, his lips brushing against it as he whispered into it.

"I'll let you lead again." Fontaine promised, voice shamelessly seductive and covering his grin at Ryan's shiver by lightly biting his earlobe.

Letting out a breath that very nearly contained a moan as Fontaine bit him, Ryan licked his lips, trying to find his usually firm resolve. Despite the fact that he'd done it before, the thought of topping Fontaine, who was a decidedly dominant man himself, was more arousing that Ryan ever wanted to admit to even himself and the only part of himself that was currently firm was between his legs. Fontaine noticed, of course, and Ryan grit his teeth to keep from groaning as Fontaine made him painfully aware that he'd noticed by brushing his knuckles against his growing erection.

"C'mon." Fontaine purred in Ryan's ear, gently biting his jaw. "Rapture'll keep for a few more hours. If she doesn't, you can name me personally responsible and string me up in your office for treason, promise."

Laughing despite himself, Ryan had to cover his mouth again, very much not wanting to draw attention to himself. "You're impossible." He mumbled, sighing after a moment and trying to untangle himself from Fontaine. "I'm going to hold you to that promise, Mr. Fontaine."

The moment he realized Ryan had said yes, Fontaine let him escape and then took his hand, leading him eagerly from the party and across the way to Mercury Suites. From there it was a short walk and a slightly longer elevator ride up to Fontaine's place. He normally took his time taking his dates past the zen garden outside his apartment proper, but it wasn't as though this was Ryan's first time seeing it and he didn't feel like risking Ryan changing his mind if they took too long to get down to business.

Once they were inside the apartment, Fontaine took Ryan's coat and hung it up before shucking his own. "Wanna drink?" He asked, wrapping his arm around Ryan's waist again. "I ain't half bad at mixin' that flavored shit you like."

"Surely you didn't invite me over just to liquor me up some more." Ryan said, looking at Fontaine out of the corner of his eye. His smile hadn't faded nearly as much as he would've liked at that point. He hadn't had enough drinks to even feel buzzed so he couldn't really blame the alcohol even if he would later. Fontaine just had a certain infectious charm to him. If he wanted you to be happy, he made it very difficult to be anything but.

"Jus' tryin' t'be a gracious host." Fontaine muttered, grinning when Ryan scoffed good-naturedly at him.

"You left your own party to have sex." Ryan contradicted, following Fontaine when he started to lead him up the central stairway

"Eh. That party wasn't nearly as fun as this is gonna be." Fontaine replied, pausing when Ryan stopped and following his gaze to the stuffed bear on the first landing.

"I still marvel at your taste in decor." Ryan muttered sarcastically, having never understood Fontaine's appreciation for taxidermy and the like. He'd asked around their mutuals, as well, and they all seemed to be in agreement that it was a bit much. It wouldn’t have been nearly as noticeable if it stopped at one stuffed bear, but once one took into account the two, **two** bearskin rugs in Fontaine’s room and all of the mounted heads in his office, which themselves weren’t to mention the _second_ stuffed bear also located in his office, it suddenly seemed much more like an obsession than anything else.

Shrugging, Fontaine started kissing Ryan's neck from behind. "I like bears." He muttered, snaking both arms around Ryan's hips now and pulling him back against himself. "They're powerful." He practically purred, nibbling along the shell of Ryan's ear.

"They lack finesse." Ryan mumbled back, tilting his head despite himself and gasping when Fontaine bit his neck just shy of hard enough to leave a mark.

"Some people are into that." Fontaine replied, spinning Ryan around to face him and kissing him deeply.

When all that escaped Ryan was a grunt, he knew Fontaine had won that particular battle. Touche, anyway, he supposed. Between them Fontaine definitely had the least finesse and Ryan was certainly "into it" despite himself. Circling his arms around Fontaine's neck, Ryan kissed him back, barely having enough time to realize Fontaine was grinning before he was being lifted up. He made an undignified noise that he would never admit to and his legs immediately found themselves wrapped around Fontaine's waist in his momentary panic. By the time he calmed down enough to glare at Fontaine, they were already halfway up the second flight of stairs and Fontaine looked even more smug than usual. "Put me down at once." Ryan grumbled, glaring down at Fontaine.

"Absolutely not." Fontaine replied calmly, grin only growing as that drew a more pronounced scowl onto Ryan's face. Then Ryan's eyes narrowed and he started to struggle. "What-- 'ey! We're on the stairs!" Fontaine shouted, struggling to hold Ryan still before getting a wicked idea of his own. He opened his arms only long enough to give Ryan the sensation that he was going to drop him before tightening his grip again. For the second that Ryan was suspended on his own, he sort of squeaked and held on tighter and then glared all the harder once he realized Fontaine had tricked him. "Hold still." Fontaine warned, feeling strongly that Ryan would describe his current expression as "insufferably smug".

Huffing, Ryan laid his head on Fontaine's shoulder and suffered the indignity of being carried like a child until Fontaine suddenly toppled them both onto his bed. Before he could fix Fontaine with another, likely pointless, glare, the younger man was kneeling between his legs and working his pants open. "What happened to allowing me the lead?" Ryan asked, propping himself up on his elbows to raise an incredulous eyebrow at Fontaine.

Rolling his eyes, Fontaine looked up at Ryan through his surprisingly long eyelashes. "Shuddup." He replied simply, continuing with what he was doing and eventually getting Ryan's pants open enough to free his cock from his boxers. Ryan's mouth was open like he was about to reply when Fontaine lowered his head and licked a slow stripe along the head of his cock. He glanced up and couldn't help but smirk at the way Ryan's mouth was still hanging open, a flush on his cheeks and surprise on his face. "Ya look stupid." Fontaine mumbled, grinning when Ryan snapped his jaw shut and started to glare at him before his face contorted slightly in pleasure as Fontaine gave him another slow lick.

"Fontaine." Ryan breathed, gripping the expensive sheets he was lying on and trying not to make any other sounds as Fontaine took the head into his mouth. If Ryan believed in silly things like sin, he'd wholeheartedly believe Fontaine's mouth was made of it. His tongue especially, specifically when the tip poked into the slit of his erection, wringing a groan from his chest. Yes, if anything in this world of theirs was sinful, it was Frank Fontaine and that mouth of his.

Humming happily at Ryan's reaction, Fontaine cut his eyes up and watched the older man's face as he moved further down his cock, relishing the way his jaw clenched in his attempts to be quiet. Ryan had flagged a bit during the walk to his place, but he was definitely fully erect now. Pulling up, Fontaine swirled his tongue around the head a few times before falling back down just short of making himself gag and sucking hard. Ryan's hips jerked hard and he let out a strangled moan while Fontaine choked a bit and pulled up slightly, too pleased at having gotten a moan out of Ryan to be cross at getting gagged.

When Fontaine released him with a wet pop, Ryan managed to open his eyes in order to see what he was up to. Fontaine got off the bed and started taking his clothes off, the sight catching Ryan's attention and keeping it until he heard Fontaine chuckle in that infuriatingly sexy way that he reserved for occasions like this. He quickly looked away, clearing his throat in embarrassment, but Fontaine had already seen him.

"Enjoyin' the view?" Fontaine teased, placing his hand on his hip and standing naked and shameless there at the side of the bed. He knew he looked good. A life of doing odd jobs on the run as various people had shaped his physique and even now that he had a somewhat stable set-up, he boxed for exercise and to help with his anger issues. In short, Fontaine was toned, tall, strong, and confident, a combination that allowed him to cut an imposing figure that anyone that swung his way tended to appreciate.

Deciding not to dignify Fontaine with a response, Ryan got off the bed and started to strip off his own clothes. Unlike Fontaine, who'd simply let his clothes drop where they may, Ryan folded each discarded article of clothing and set them on a nearby chair. Once he was finished, he looked over to find Fontaine slowly stretching out on the bed on his stomach. The sight made him freeze and it occurred to him dimly, in the back of his mind, that Fontaine probably knew exactly what he was doing as he slowly raised his hips and arched his back, letting his legs slide open against the sheet to reveal himself completely to Ryan's wide eyes.

Grinning at the stricken look on Ryan's face, Fontaine dipped three fingers into the jar of lube he'd fished from the nightstand while Ryan had been taking forever to fold his fucking clothes and reached down between his legs to slide two fingers into himself. He made as much of as show as possible of milking his own fingers while he lubed himself up and then added the third one, hearing Ryan shift as he groaned lowly. Apparently he'd broken the spell. When Fontaine felt the bed dip and then felt warm hands slide from his sides all the way down to his thighs, he removed his fingers and held a condom over his shoulder to Ryan. He didn't particularly mind bare-backing, but he'd done this enough times to know that if Ryan didn't wrap it, he wouldn't be sticking it anywhere.

"You're an absolutely shameless slut, Mr. Fontaine." Ryan mumbled, more fondly than he'd meant to, as he took the condom and opened it up before sliding it on.

"Ooh, that's the stuff." Fontaine said, wiggling his ass at Ryan. "Talk dirty to me. Tell me what a fuckin’ cock-slut I-- mmph!" He was cut off as Ryan rudely shoved his face into the mattress, the tip of his cock pressing lightly against his asshole.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much for your own good?" Ryan asked, letting Fontaine up and slowly pressing just the tip of his erection into Fontaine.

"No one who wasn't fulla shit." Fontaine replied cheekily, groaning loudly as Ryan sank the rest of the way into him in one go. " _Fuck_ , you did that on purpose." He accused breathlessly, forehead resting on the bed and cock hanging heavy between his legs.

"My legs slipped." Ryan lied, voice a little tight from the pleasure of Fontaine wrapping around him like a vice. "Silk sheets."

"Fuckin' liar." Fontaine grumbled, groaning again as Ryan pulled almost all the way out only to snap his hips forward again. "Well, don't tease me, then! If you're gonna keep _slippin'_ on my sheets at least get on with it." It should've bothered Fontaine when Ryan chuckled at him, but it just made him smile. Cheeky old bastard. Still, Ryan gave in and actually started thrusting, pulling a content sigh from Fontaine.

"So impatient." Ryan sighed, not having to fight his fond smile down with Fontaine facing away from him. The smile didn't last long though as Fontaine rolled his hips back to meet Ryan's next thrust and he had to bite back a groan.

"I know I said I'd letcha lead, but if you could stop fuckin' me like I'm made'a glass and put some oomph into it, I'd--" Fontaine was cut off yet again as Ryan pulled out and abruptly turned him over. He was still blinking in shock when Ryan hiked one of his legs over his shoulder and pushed into him like he was trying to punch the breath out of him with his cock. Moaning loudly at the rough treatment, Fontaine shot Ryan a grin and used the leg over the older man's shoulder to pull him closer. "That's more like it." He purred, head falling back as Ryan started up the brutal pace he'd been craving.

"Shameless." Ryan grunted, leaning in closer so Fontaine's leg was pressed to his chest in a way he couldn't imagine was comfortable. "Absolutely shameless." When Fontaine opened his mouth to say something, Ryan shifted his hips and managed to hit his prostate on the next thrust in, cutting off whatever retort Fontaine had planned. "I think I liked your mouth better when it was wrapped around me." Ryan whispered in Fontaine's ear pulling back enough to catch a very satisfying blush on Fontaine's face accompanied by a surprised expression.

"Fuck, Ryan, I didn't-- _fuck_ \-- I didn't know you-- **fuck** \-- had it in you." Fontaine said, his tone mildly impressed between punched out curses whenever Ryan slammed into him and hit that one spot that was the only reason he ever let anyone top.

"I suppose you just bring out the worst in me, Fontaine." Ryan ground out, teeth clenched in his attempt to not make too much noise.

"Or the best." Fontaine countered, suddenly wrapping a hand around the back of Ryan's neck and pulling him down so he could sink his teeth into his shoulder, the sweet taste of blood hitting his tongue almost instantly as he broke the skin.

It took all of Ryan's control not to cry out as he was bitten and his body went temporarily rigid with the effort. Then something snapped inside him and he sped up his thrusts considerably, vaguely registering that Fontaine was moaning around the mouthful of his shoulder he still had but too busy chasing his suddenly close release to care. Ryan would surely be annoyed at himself, and even moreso at Fontaine, for the bite later once he'd come to his senses, especially since it was hard enough to leave a mark, but for now he was too preoccupied with the odd feral sort of pleasure-pain that only Fontaine had the nerve to provide him to care.

When Ryan's suddenly downright violent thrusts began to lose any sense of rhythm, Fontaine wrapped a hand around himself and began to jerk roughly. Without the feeling of being filled with cum, it was hard to tell when exactly Ryan had orgasmed, but he did groan softly when Fontaine himself came and stilled soon after. Even post-orgasm, Fontaine was a plotter, and the moment Ryan pulled out of him, he had him down on the bed beside him, tangled in his arms.

Eyes widening in surprise, Ryan groaned tiredly and started pushing on Fontaine's chest. "I wouldn't have pegged you for a cuddler, Fontaine." He grumbled, having never witnessed this particular side of Fontaine before. Ryan had suffered kisses, soft words, and even once where Fontaine tangled their fingers together while they were fucking, but never had the man had the audacity to try _cuddling_ him.

Only offering Ryan a non-committal hum in response, Fontaine reached down between them with one hand and removed Ryan's condom, flinging it over his shoulder where it splatted against the floor somewhere across the room. He then proceeded to ignore the disgusted look Ryan was giving him in favor of pulling the older man close to his chest with both arms. When Ryan started to open his mouth, likely to continue protesting, Fontaine tilted his head and kissed him. When he pulled away again, he caught Ryan's eyes and offered him a smirk. "Won't kill ya t'rest." He mumbled, going to say more before Ryan cut him off.

"No, let me guess." Ryan interrupted, looking at Fontaine with the ghost of a smile on his face. "Rapture will keep." In reply, Fontaine's smirk turned into a smile and he let out a pleased hum. Shaking his head, Ryan tried again to untangle himself from Fontaine's constrictive grip, only succeeding in making the stronger man tighten said grip.

"Tell ya what." Fontaine said, shifting their position so Ryan was slotted rather perfectly against his own body instead of just being smushed against him. "Rapture crumbles while we catch some winks, ya can add kidnappin' t'my list of charges an' gimme a nice public paddlin' 'fore ya string me up in your office."

The casual tone Fontaine suggested that with somehow made his words even more lewd and Ryan found himself blushing darkly into Fontaine's nicely toned chest. "You're impossible." He grumbled, unable to keep from smiling just a little when Fontaine kissed the top of his head. The action was so out of character and yet exactly the sort of presumptuous thing he was learning to expect from the man coercing him not only to cuddle but to stay the night. Sighing in resignation, Ryan got comfortable in Fontaine's hold and closed his eyes.

Realistically, Fontaine was probably right. Rapture would be fine while he got some sleep. Worst case scenario, he'd force Fontaine to make good on that punishment scenario he'd concocted. Ryan was still awake for just long enough to wonder what it would be like to have the proud man strung up and at his mercy before sleep finally claimed his mind. His last thought was that Fontaine would probably enjoy it far too much for it to be an actual punishment. Andrew Ryan fell asleep that night with a smile playing his normally stern face.

**Author's Note:**

> This begs the question: was Fontaine ALWAYS such a bitey bastard man?
> 
> The answer: abso-fuckin'-lutely.


End file.
